Cómo conocí a Lily Del Valle
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Tras la publicación de las declaraciones acerca de cómo Lily Del Valle conoció a su famoso novio, el propio Genzo Wakabayashi decide dar su versión de los hechos. Secuela de "Cómo conocí a Genzo Wakabayashi". [Genzo x Lily]


**Cómo conocí a Lily Del Valle.**

 **(Y la convencí de estar a mi lado).**

 _Hamburgo, Alemania._

Mucho se ha dicho y especulado acerca de qué es lo que yo tengo que decir con respecto a cierto artículo que se publicó sobre mí hace un mes y que ha causado algún revuelo entre varias personas. No es desconocido para nadie que soy futbolista, no escritor, de manera que hacer artículos no es lo mío, pero tras comentarlo un poco con la persona que dio origen a todo esto, he llegado a la conclusión de que podría ser productivo (y entretenido) dar mi versión de los hechos. Lo hago más por ella que por mí, entiéndase. Sin embargo, no esperen diálogos emocionantes y precisos, esto es más un monólogo que un relato porque no tengo una memoria tan exacta como para repetir palabra por palabra lo que se dijo en determinadas circunstancias.

Soy un hombre parco con las palabras y reservado con mis emociones, tan es así que la prensa ha usado los adjetivos "frío y calculador" para definirme, y tienen razón, al menos en la parte futbolística; sin embargo, el que sea reservado con respecto a mi vida privada no significa que también sea frío y calculador en este ámbito. No considero importante el tener qué preocuparme por lo que los demás digan sobre mí, no he llegado a donde estoy por tomarle importancia a la opinión que la gente tenga de mi persona, pero no puedo ignorar la pregunta que tantos conocidos y reporteros me han hecho al respecto de si he leído el artículo que publicó recientemente la doctora Lily Del Valle acerca de cómo nos conocimos ella y yo. Me importa porque se trata de ella, y por supuesto que lo he leído, su redactora es mi novia y dado que en él habla de mí, se sobreentiende que antes de publicarlo la doctora Del Valle me preguntó si tenía algún inconveniente con que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Yuri, puedo entender por qué la gente tiene tanto interés por saber qué es lo que yo pienso sobre eso.

Supongo que para aclarar dudas bastaría con responder a un par de preguntas a los reporteros, pero me molesta hablar de mi vida privada en público, y sobre todo cuando el tema principal es la mujer que amo, porque ella no pertenece a mi ambiente y esto le está afectando más de lo que debería. En mi opinión, lo que mejor puedo hacer para mantener contenta a la prensa (y a la gente) sin la necesidad de que Yuri sea molestada es contar mi versión acerca de cómo nos conocimos ella y yo, lo cual además daría un buen complemento a su historia. Sería muy aburrido que la gente que esté interesada en esto (que por lo que veo, es mucha) se vea obligada a leer lo mismo desde dos puntos de vista diferentes, así que me limitaré a hablar de lo que Lily no tocó en su recién publicado artículo. No tiene caso, por supuesto, que vuelva a repetir que nos conocimos en el partido de fútbol inaugural de la Copa Azteca, un torneo que se organizó en México, pero tal vez valga la pena señalar que no esperaba conocer a alguien como la doctora Del Valle ese día. Confieso que aunque sabía que Elieth iba a presentarme a su mejor amiga, yo no estaba interesado en conocerla, frecuentar chicas no es precisamente una tarea en la que soy bueno, de manera que no me llamaba la atención el tener que socializar con una muchacha con la que no tenía muchos nexos en común. Pero si hubiese sabido desde antes que Lily Del Valle iba a causarme tanto impacto, le habría preguntado a Elieth por qué tardó tanto tiempo en hablarme de ella.

El día en el que Yuri y yo nos conocimos, pues, me encontraba con mi Selección cuando se acabó la breve ceremonia de inauguración de la Copa Azteca, y como futbolista consagrado que soy esperaba ver el partido inicial para tomar datos sobre mis futuros rivales y sus disparos (siendo portero, esto último era lo que más me interesaba). Yo estaba invitado a ver el juego en el área reservada a la hija del embajador francés, la cual ya he dicho que es mi amiga, pero mientras esperaba a que ella llegara permanecí unos minutos a las afueras del estadio con algunos compañeros de Selección, viendo cómo un par de ellos se exponían al ridículo al querer conquistar a la primera pobre muchacha mexicana que se les cruzara en el camino (abro un paréntesis para comentar que, sin importar si son de Alemania o de México, las chicas suelen opinar que Ryo Ishizaki tiene cara de mono*). De momento me pareció divertido ver la manera en cómo Ishizaki y Urabe se exponían a la burla y al rechazo, pero no me pareció tan gracioso cuando vi venir a una preciosa joven de cabello castaño e Ishizaki hizo el favor de ahuyentarla antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de decirle _"hola_ "**. La muchacha hablaba inglés, que fue el idioma en el que rechazó a Ishizaki, pero por sus rasgos se notaba que era mexicana, de manera que pensé que tal vez tendría la oportunidad de verla otra vez, si es que ella seguía acudiendo a los partidos del torneo. Aguanté muy bien las ganas de querer golpear a Ishizaki por ser tan imbécil, y me resigné a que de cualquier manera yo estaba en México para jugar un torneo y no para conquistar mujeres, pero el destino me sonrió al hacer que esta joven se sentara cerca de mí en la zona de las gradas destinada a la hija del embajador francés. ¿Sería ella la mejor amiga de la que tanto me había hablado Elieth? Había una alta probabilidad de que lo fuera, así como también había una posibilidad muy grande de que pudiera comunicarme con ella sin necesidad de una tercera persona que sirviera de traductor. La joven parecía estar muy concentrada en el encuentro, el cual resultó ser decepcionante para el anfitrión (futbolísticamente hablando), de manera que no notó cuando salvé la distancia que nos separaba y me senté junto a ella.

\- Veo que también te gusta el fútbol.- sabía bien que el inglés no me fallaría.

\- Me encanta verlo.- ella me sonrió de una forma que cualquier hombre calificaría como de coquetería, y ésa fue la primera señal de que iba por buen camino.

Por el artículo de Lily se puede saber qué fue lo que le dije después y qué fue lo que ella respondió, no tiene caso que repita el resto. Me pareció ciertamente tierna la cara de inocencia que Yuri puso cuando confesó no saber quién era yo. ¿Era en serio? Me resultaba sorprendente que no supiera quién soy, pero más asombroso resultaba que ella no hubiese sacado conclusiones acerca de que la persona que Elieth le iba a presentar no podía ser otro más que yo, si sólo estábamos nosotros dos en ese lugar. Ya después aprendería que la doctora Del Valle es una mujer inteligente pero ciertamente despistada, un detalle de su personalidad que va muy asociada a la gran cantidad de tiempo que invierte a su carrera, y que de verdad no se le había ocurrido pensar que si ambos estábamos ahí era porque nos había reunido la misma persona. El desconcierto momentáneo de Yuri no evitó que me sintiera atraído por ella, ya que sus comentarios inteligentes, su peculiar sentido del humor y su sonrisa hicieron que me sintiera particularmente cautivado por esta beldad de rasgos latinos, tan diferentes a los estándares de belleza que suelen gustar a los hombres de mi raza. Llegué a pensar que su cabello oscuro estaba demasiado largo pero después me daría cuenta de que ese detalle formaba parte de su atractivo. En resumidas cuentas, Lily Del Valle me atrajo al punto de conseguir que me distrajera del partido de fútbol que había ido a observar, algo que muy pocas personas han logrado hacer.

Durante el mes que duró la Copa Azteca, además de entrenar, me dediqué no sólo a conocer mejor la ciudad de México y las extrañas costumbres de este pueblo que te es fiel hasta la muerte cuando te has ganado su cariño (agradecido estaré siempre por el calor de los fans que tengo en México), sino también la personalidad de la doctora Del Valle. Fue el propio Schneider quien decidió distraer a Elieth para que Lily y yo pudiéramos pasar más tiempo a solas, ya que los cuatro salíamos en plan de amigos (aunque si me preguntan, estoy seguro que Schneider me utilizó como pretexto para estar con Elieth, pero le juré a ambos que no mencionaría el asunto). A la segunda salida yo ya había decidido que me gustaba Lily y que me gustaría conocerla mejor y seguir frecuentándola, pero soy un hombre centrado al que no le gusta perder el tiempo y sabía que mantener una relación a distancia, de un continente a otro, no le vendría bien a ninguno de los dos, así que me limité a mantenerme presente en su vida a través de las vías de comunicación habituales. ¿Quién sabe? La situación de cualquiera de los dos podría cambiar, y aunque en esos momentos yo no tenía intenciones de dejar Hamburgo, nada me aseguraba que en un par de años no estuviese yo jugando en un equipo americano. En cuanto la distancia que había entre nosotros disminuyera lo suficiente como para estar viviendo en el mismo país, cuando menos, yo buscaría a Lily con la finalidad de iniciar algo más serio. ¿Qué fui muy ingenuo? No lo considero así, creo firmemente que las cosas se dan en el momento preciso y que hay que ser pacientes para esperar a que ese momento llegue, y tenía el presentimiento de que lo que tenía con Lily no se limitaría a lo sucedido en ese mes pasado en México. El tiempo me dio la razón, pues algunos meses después (menos de los que me había resuelto esperar), Yuri me comunicó que había decidido estudiar medicina en Múnich. Ésa fue la señal que estaba esperando, porque seiscientos kilómetros no iban a detenerme, ya anteriormente había salvado distancias mayores para ir en busca de lo que quiero.

Por supuesto, aunque no es esperaba que la doctora Del Valle aceptara mis cortejos de manera inmediata, sí me frustró darme cuenta de que conquistarla iba a resultar más difícil de lo que esperé; sin embargo, si Lily es una muchacha muy terca, pronto acabaría por descubrir que yo también lo soy. Ella lo mencionó en su artículo, su pretexto principal es que le tiene pavor a la fama y no estaba preparada para mantener una relación con alguien famoso; según sus palabras, a Yuri le gusta mantener un "bajo perfil" y le desagrada llamar la atención, por lo que estar conmigo iba a perturbar ese ciclo de vida suyo que tanto se ha esforzado por mantener. Yo la comprendo y apoyo en esta cuestión, no puedo obligarla a sentir lo mismo que yo ni a aceptar a la fuerza algo que no desea pero, esperando que ella me permita el comentario, yo que la he visto desenvolverse en el hospital y en nuestro círculo de amigos, puedo asegurar que Lily Del Valle no le tiene miedo a ser el centro de atención. Sabe comportarse muy bien delante de los reflectores, así que mi impresión es que ella simplemente no está preparada para tener encima suyo más miradas de las que cree que puede soportar. Por supuesto, no quiero que algo como esto llegue a ser un punto de quiebre entre nosotros y respeto su forma de sentir, de manera que hago todo lo posible por evitar que los medios se fijen demasiado en la doctora Del Valle, manteniéndola fuera de cualquier conversación o entrevista, e incluso he tomado mis precauciones para cuando voy a visitarla, pero los reporteros son más hábiles de lo que creí. Yuri sabe, por supuesto, que me esfuerzo para ahorrarle los malos ratos, pero también debe estar consciente de que no podremos evitarlo para siempre.

¿Qué fue lo que vi en Lily Del Valle? Ésta es otra de las preguntas que me hacen con frecuencia. Dejando de lado su aspecto físico, el cual en sí no es tan importante si me lo preguntan (un hombre siempre se sentirá feliz de estar con una mujer hermosa, pero habemos varios que si no tenemos una base intelectual perdemos rápidamente el interés), lo que me atrapó fue su determinación y perseverancia, ese deseo de cumplir su sueño de ser médico. Yuri tiene una fuerza como pocas veces he visto, posee un espíritu guerrero enfocado a seguir sus metas, y pronto me quedó claro que ella no cambiaría su sueño por nadie, ni siquiera por mí. En un principio pensé que esa negativa a no abandonar sus deseos para ayudarme seguir los míos me haría sentir incómodo, porque como hombre educado en Japón mi instinto natural es querer que la mujer que esté a mi lado sacrifique todo por mí, pero lo cierto es que tuvo el efecto contrario: yo quería estar al lado de esa mujer cuando triunfara, quería que ella me dejara compartir su sueño así como yo deseaba compartirle el mío. No me es posible respetar a la mujer que será mi compañera si ella misma no tiene respeto por su propia vida, y sin respeto por el otro una relación estará condenada al fracaso.

Tampoco me importa que la doctora Del Valle no sea modelo o cantante o actriz o deportista; es verdad que muchos futbolistas eligen como novias a mujeres que tienen cualquiera de las profesiones antes mencionadas, pero la mayoría de mis compañeros de Selección están con muchachas que conocieron de jóvenes y que no son famosas, y he visto cómo eso ha favorecido que sus relaciones sean estables. Encontrar a alguien "del medio" que sea sincero es realmente difícil, por eso resulta una ventaja para mí que Lily no lo sea, el hecho de que ella no haya sabido quién era yo me hace ver que si le gusté desde el primer momento fue por mí y no por mi fama. Eso me interesa más que andar presumiendo una novia trofeo.

Por supuesto, me importa muy poco si está de moda tener de pareja a una mujer de raza latina. Sé perfectamente bien que hay hombres que se han conseguido novias y/o esposas de esta raza porque les resulta exótico, como quien se consigue un gato persa o un perro pekinés, pero no es éste mi caso. Siendo honesto, considero que ésta es otra forma de discriminación, el estar con alguien de determinada raza sólo para lucirla como un trofeo o mascota. Esta cuestión es una de las cosas que más me hacen enfurecer, que me comenten que "está de moda tener una novia latina". Pues gracias, sí que soy feliz de estar tan "a la moda", ¿no se nota que es algo que me preocupa? Así como Lily aseguró no sentirse particularmente atraída por los hombres asiáticos, así yo aseguro no sentir predilección física por las mujeres latinas. No sé por qué la gente no alcanza a comprender que si nos gustamos no fue por las peculiaridades de nuestras razas sino por la atracción química que surgió entre nosotros, y que el amor se fue dando por nuestras personalidades. ¿Qué tan difícil de entender es esto?

Si bien no perdí el tiempo y en cuanto Yuri llegó a Alemania retomé mis planes de conquistarla, pronto habría de darme cuenta de que yo no era el único ansioso por cortejarla: el que la doctora Del Valle me visitara tanto en Hamburgo tuvo sus desastrosas consecuencias, pues hizo que uno de mis compañeros de equipo despertase su interés por ella. No me sorprendió, era de esperarse, pero aun así no puedo decir que me haya caído en gracia. Después de la quinta o sexta visita que Lily me hizo en Hamburgo, yo tuve una interesante pelea con Adler Ëkdal cuando descubrí que el infeliz tuvo el descaro de invitarla a cenar para la próxima ocasión en la que ella fuera a la ciudad. Ëkdal y yo nos hicimos de palabras y llegamos a los golpes, en pleno entrenamiento del Hamburgo, y si la cuestión no pasó a mayores fue porque nuestros compañeros tuvieron el buen tino de contenernos antes de que el entrenador perdiera la paciencia. No me considero un hombre celoso, no tendría por qué serlo porque tengo mucha confianza en mí mismo, pero me pareció de lo más desgraciado que Ëkdal, aun sabiendo cuáles eran mis intenciones con Lily, no tuviese ni el más mínimo reparo en invitarla a salir. Sí, lo admito, ésa fue una típica pelea de hombres brutos y estúpidos, con frases del estilo de "Ella es mía" y similares. Quién diría que yo también soy capaz de caer tan bajo. Antes de este artículo, dudo que el entrenador Zeeman supiera cuál fue la causa de mi pelea con Ëkdal, y de no ser por esto él no lo habría descubierto jamás pero ahora ya no me importa. De cualquier modo la relación que tenía con Zeeman se fue al carajo por mis propias decisiones y no por una pelea estúpida que tuve con otro de sus jugadores.

Una cuestión que me resulta hilarante es que la gente quiera saber alguna anécdota especial que haya tenido con la doctora Del Valle, y vaya que han insistido mucho con esto. Me resulta hilarante también que le pregunten lo mismo a ella y que Lily simplemente responda que todos los momentos que pasa conmigo los atesora. Más que la mentira, lo que me causa risa es que la doctora Del Valle no es así de cursi. Pero así como Yuri tiene, seguramente, sus momentos para recordar, yo tengo dos que conservo bien, que son los que cualquier hombre querría guardar: la primera vez que la besé y la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. No esperen un relato detallado de cómo ocurrieron ambas cosas porque no lo pienso dar, sólo diré que nuestro primer beso sucedió en Múnich, la primera vez que nos volvimos a ver después de su llegada a Alemania. Yo sabía que quería besarla cuando volví a verla, y sabía que ella también lo deseaba, así que simplemente lo hice, sin preguntarme si estaría bien o no. La primera vez que me acosté con Lily fue en Hamburgo, algunos meses después, en mi departamento. Aunque lo deseaba, no lo buscaba como tal, pero Yuri lo aceptó sin tantas reservas que supe que se había enamorado de mí. Algo que sí debo señalar fue que a partir de esa noche yo la consideré como mi novia, pero la doctora Del Valle continuó fingiendo no darse cuenta de que algo fuerte ocurría entre nosotros, en su muy peculiar forma de pretender que "no pasa nada". La doctora Del Valle no lo admitirá, pero es tan necia que nos acostamos varias veces antes de admitir lo que ya era evidente para todos, que se había enamorado de mí. Por supuesto, esto no me importó porque yo ya sabía la verdad, que ella era mía y que nadie me la podría arrebatar (¿Qué me dices ahora, Ëkdal?), Lily podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera para admitirlo, yo podía esperar.

Hay un tercer momento que conservo y que vale la pena mencionar, que es cuando Lily comenzó a confiar en mí, o debería decir, cuando me di cuenta de que ella confiaba en mí, ya que no sé definir en qué momento exacto empezó a hacerlo. Probablemente ella no le haya tomado importancia al suceso pero yo sí lo hice, porque para un hombre es muy importante el saber que la mujer que desea proteger ha decidido permitirle hacerlo, y sobre todo cuando esa mujer es alguien fuerte como Lily, que nunca ha tomado el papel de "damisela en apuros" (para fortuna de ambos ya que odio las damiselas en apuros) y que sabe cuidare muy bien ella sola. Así pues, supe que me había ganado su confianza una mañana en la que fui por ella al hospital en donde hacía sus prácticas (debo aclarar que yo llevaba poco tiempo de haberme mudado a Múnich). La doctora Del Valle salía de guardia y, según supe después, estuvo enferma gran parte de la noche, lo cual no le impidió seguir trabajando. Yo supe que algo pasaba cuando vi la cara que traía ese día, tan pálida y ojerosa que me pregunté si no habría escapado del pabellón de terapia intensiva. La doctora Del Valle se acercó a mí y sin muchos aspavientos me pidió que la llevara a descansar. No dijo a dónde, así que la llevé a mi departamento y le pedí que se recostara en mi habitación, lo cual Lily hizo sin decir palabra. Esa mañana había programado visitar a unos viejos amigos de la infancia, pero en vez de eso me la pasé sentado en el sillón de mi recámara, mientras Yuri deliraba por la fiebre y trataba de reponerse del cansancio físico y mental que la agobiaban. Podría pensarse que no fue un momento particularmente especial, pero que ella me permitiera cuidarla me hizo ver que me había ganado su confianza. Podrá no ser importante para muchos pero lo es para mí.

Aprovechando el espacio, confirmo lo que la doctora Del Valle mencionó en su artículo: No dejé el equipo Hamburgo y me cambié al Bayern Múnich para estar cerca de ella. Qué teoría tan más estúpida. No es un secreto para nadie que yo venía arrastrando problemas con el entrenador Zeeman desde ése desastroso partido entre el Hamburgo y el Bayern Múnich en donde abandoné mi posición para ir a buscar un gol, ocasionando que el rival regresara el contragolpe. El haber tomado una decisión tan temeraria me costó el puesto de titular y mis posibilidades de jugar pues Zeeman encontró la forma de cerrarme el paso por ser extranjero, lo que me orilló a abandonar el equipo en un momento en el que yo no lo deseaba. Si decidí fichar con el Bayern no fue por alcanzar a Yuri en Múnich, como muchos medios tan estúpidamente dijeron, sino porque por fin estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso y subir de nivel, además de que si deseaba enfrentarme a mi eterno amigo Tsubasa Ozhora en la _Champions League_ yo tendría que jugar entonces en un equipo como el Bayern. Que la doctora Del Valle estuviese viviendo en Múnich era un enorme beneficio extra, más no la razón para mi cambio. Así como yo no deseo que ella deje su sueño por mí, estoy seguro de que Lily no quiere que yo cambié mi sueño por ella. ¿Cómo podría respetarme ella de ser así? ¿Cómo podría respetarme yo mismo? Así que agradecería que dejaran esa idiotez de lado. Que quede claro que lo que pretendo es que Lily y yo unamos nuestros sueños, no que uno de los dos cambie sus metas por el otro.

Por el momento es todo lo que tengo que decir, así lo considero. Sé que quedan muchas dudas por aclarar, como la "favorita" de algunas reporteras: "¿Nos vamos a casar?". No les importa. Si decido pedirle matrimonio a la doctora Del Valle será asunto mío y de ella, pero consideren que ambos somos muy jóvenes para dar ese paso, y a ambos nos gustaría llevar más avanzados nuestros sueños antes de aceptar un compromiso tan grande. Es momento de pensar en la _Champions League_ y en adaptarme al Bayern, por mi parte, y en pensar en una especialidad, por parte de ella, antes de llenarnos la cabeza con ideas preconcebidas acerca de lo que debe hacer una pareja.

Pero si Yuri dice que ella no sabe cómo va a acabar esta "historia de amor" entre un futbolista famoso y una doctora anónima, yo sí lo sé muy bien. Ella misma lo dijo al final de su artículo: Yo soy Genzo Wakabayashi y siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Y es a Lily Del Valle a quien quiero.

 _Genzo Wakabayashi. Octubre 2015._

 **Notas:**

\- * En el manga de _Captain Tsubasa_ , en la parte previa al mundial Sub-16 en donde la Selección de Japón tiene partidos amistosos con algunos equipos de la Bundesliga de Alemania, Ishizaki está entusiasmado tratando de conquistar a un grupo de chicas, aunque no entiende lo que ellas están diciendo pues están hablando en alemán. Sus ilusiones se ven rápidamente cortadas por Genzo cuando éste le aclara que lo que las muchachas están diciendo sobre él es que parece un mono o que tiene cara de mono.

\- ** Aunque esta historia está escrita en español, se supone que Genzo está narrando en alemán, de manera que el " _hola_ " que él menciona lo dice en español.

\- Adler Ëkdal está basado en el futbolista Albin Ekdal, centrocampista del equipo Hamburgo perteneciente a la plantilla 2015-2016.

\- Genzo Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi ©.

\- Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- Pues alguien dijo que debería hacer la versión de Genzo y me pareció buena idea. El formato es diferente porque traté de apegarme a la personalidad de cada uno: mientras que Lily se fue a los detalles y a las conversaciones y hechos específicos, Genzo hizo un monólogo con situaciones generales, dejando de lado cualquier plática. No le vi caso repetir escenas que ya había usado con Lily, así que me enfoqué en que Genzo dijera algo diferente a lo que ella habló en su escrito y que pudiera servir de complemento. Y el que ambos iniciaran y concluyeran sus artículos con casi las mismas frases fue intencional, para que se viera que él siguió la idea de ella.


End file.
